Now"
by Dantzi Jean
Summary: Now is the end, now is the finale.


It's ironic, isn't it
    
    TITLE: "Now"
    
    AUTHOR: Dantzi Jean
    
    E-MAIL: [phantom_lass@hotmail.com][1]
    
    WEBSITE: My Voice in the World of X-Files Fanfiction
    
    [http://www.geocities.com/myxfvoice][2]
    
    RATING: PG
    
    TIMELINE: Mentions events prior to and during Redux II
    
    CATEGORY: CSM POV, Character introspective
    
    SPOLIERS: Redux II, Tiny ones for One Son/Two Fathers,
    
    Herrenvolk, Demons
    
    ARCHIVE: Please keep my name, e-mail and headers attached and
    
    drop me a line if you get the chance
    
    DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me nor am I using
    
    them for profit, gain or with malice or intent to harm. I do own the
    
    story line and plot
    
    FEEDBACK: Who ever says no?
    
    SUMMARY: Now is the finalle, now is the end.
    
     
    
     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's ironic, isn't it? To love. To love is to create, but what so few learn, or learn too late, is to love is also to destroy. We knew that. We all knew that.

I loved them. I loved them both. I created both, one from manipulation and the other through deception.

With her, things were complicated, twisted, and complex. She was the paradox. The destroyer had created. I had formed his sentient being. This perfect life form.

She was born, under an assumed name. Then she grew, once I learned of her I had to see her. She was mine and I was going to make that known to everyone. I had to know her, wanted to love her.

The plan was so simple, so easy, frighteningly so. I told her father he had to comply, he had to agree, and she must be the one. She had to be the one. She was to be sacrificed. I made it clear that it had to be her and only her. Every one of us knew we had to make a sacrifice; there could be no exceptions.

So it was arranged, she was to be taken after the others, for his decision was made late, almost too late. Everyone who knew her true destination was silenced. She was used, we all were, but she was an innocent. For a time I loved her, and for a time, she was mine.

When I lost her, I re-created her. I was never the type to mourn or cry over a lost loved one. I was determined to have her back, at least in physical form. Dozens were created, using her DNA. I was elated each time a new one was formed. But one, all I wanted was one. And so I took her.

She was the exact likeness. I raised her, nurtured her, and loved her. She was mine, once again. And I was determined that she remain that way.

With him things were easy, almost too easy. I fed him the lies, intermingled with the truth. I fed him the nectar of deception. 

I was there when his life changed, when his partner entered it. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was not ordinary. I could make his tiny search become a crusade. In the beginning, the plan was to make him fallible. To find slip-ups. But in the end she made him invincible. Together no one could hide anything, nothing was too big to be uncovered, and no one was above suspicion. But they exceeded my expectations; they grew too fast, and learned too much.

So it was staged, but even that was their final undoing. With her disappearance, their fate was locked, for they would forever roam back files, where someone had some mystery, something that was not proven. Something to untangle and prove, undeniable. They were to be the paramount. And in that end they have served me, to that end do I continue to feed them and to nourish their hunger for all that lay beyond humanity.

Now I wait, I wait for what may be the culmination of my fine work. My daughter is with him, and a disease which humankind has yet to understand let alone is quenching his thirst. The thirst that has driven him since she was taken. The thirst to prove that her disease, that her suffering is not in vain, but in the name of some noble cause. He needs to justify her suffering, and in so he justifies his own. 

I lure him, I bait him, and I need him. I've raised her and now I use her to get at him. This is what I do, this is what I fight for and this is what I live for. Him and her. Those two, sitting together at a small table in a pathetic restaurant are what I have worked my entire life to achieve. His greatness, and her naiveté. 

I understand now, that he had loved her in his own way. He has kept her alive through his search, through his quest. I have kept her alive through manipulation and technology only dreamed of.

Now as I sit here, I light a cigarette, and I know my expression reflects my pride. Pride in the two individuals sitting at a dirty counter. For they are the face of humanity. They are the saviors of us all. He was save us from our own stupidity and she will save us from the decision we made so long ago, she will be our ultimate savior. 

When the final day comes people won't see Jesus, Allah, Buddha, or the Pope, they will see her.

Now is the finale, now is the end.

My cigarette burns to cinders as the smoke billows and clouds around my head, and I know he can see me. I can almost feel his hatred, it's almost a tangible thing, but he knows, just as well as I do that when he finally sees her it will be at his own death.

Now is my moment. Now, when I see them, Mulder and my Samantha.

***************THE END***********************

   [1]: http://lw11fd.law11.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=d1e0f3c8a67b723ee8ecca7e9b503899&mailto=1&to=phantom_lass@hotmail.com&msg=MSG994589992.20&start=834270&len=7947&src=&type=x
   [2]: http://64.4.16.250:80/cgi-bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=6f7ef46ae1b61d2b4a7533a6d50e5437&lat=994590089&hm___action=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2egeocities%2ecom%2fmyxfvoice



End file.
